The Internet is evolving from a human-centric network, in which humans generate and consume information, into an Internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed things exchange and process information. Further, the IoT technology combines with big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server or the like, thus developing into Internet of everything (IoE) technology. In order to realize the IoT, relevant technologies such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required. Thus, recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are studied.
In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service can be provided that collects and analyzes data generated from connected things and thereby creates new value in a human life. The IoT can be applied to fields of smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, and advanced medical service through the fusion of existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Meanwhile, a typical technique to control an air conditioning device merely sets or regulates an indoor temperature, humidity, and the like. The air conditioning device has a dominant influence on the comfort level of occupants. A certain occupant who controls the air conditioning device uses a setting method for satisfying the comfort level of occupants in consideration of various environmental factors. However, in case of controlling the air conditioning device by considering only the comfort level of occupants, excessive waste may be often caused in view of energy consumption. Therefore, there is a need of a method for controlling the air conditioning device by considering the amount of energy consumption as well as the comfort level of occupants.